Fullmetal Alchemist Drabbles
by x-ellore
Summary: 30 Fullmetal Alchemist drabbles, that are usually to long to be drabbles. Yes, there will definitely be RoyEdEdRoy. Warnings will be at the top of each chapter. COMPLETED BEING EDITED 630
1. Swimming

**Yeah Hi. Welcome to my Drabbles w00t. XD Have fun**

**Disclaimer- I don't own FMA Sadly. -sigh- I will soon D**

**Warnings- Nothing but a little swearing.**

* * *

Roy was mildly surprised when he walked into his office that morning. Well... maybe he was a little angry too. The reason why is because the floor of his office was covered in water. No not just ankle deep water, three feet of water. A wall at the door kept the water from flowing out, but the water almost reached the top of his desk.

He stood there for many minutes, before Hawkeye walked in beside him, and stared at the water. "Um... Sir did you do this?" She questioned him, eyebrow twitching.

Roy shook himself out of the trance, to stare at her. "No! Why the hell would I flood my _own_ office?" He exclaimed, tossing his hands into the air. Hawkeye blinked.

"...Then who would flood your office?" She asked. Roy crossed his arms and began to think.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. There was a clunk and then a lighter clunk. The door to the central office flew open, and there stood Ed, smirking as soon as he saw Roy and Riza standing by the office door.

"Hello Fullmetal..." Roy said eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"Decided to go for a swim?" Ed asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. Roy snarled, and brought up his hand. Ed immediately disappeared behind the door, avoiding the flames erupting, and catching the back of his coat on fire.

He burst out laughing. That was _so_ worth it.


	2. Blackmail

**Heylo, I'm back. :D Anyway. I'm determined to update every single day, though it probably won't happen. First of all I'm going to my grandparents soon. And Second I might be catching the flu. My little brother got it, and let's pray I don't. Review! Yay! -hugs-**

**Disclaimer- I don't own FMA The evil duckie that haunts my shower curtain does. -whacks- Okay I was joking. I still don't own it.**

**Warnings- Mild Swearing, and RoyxEd **

* * *

"You can't be serious" Ed's words were immediately muffled by the many coats in the closet he stood in. "I can't believe that you got us stuck in here, Mustang!" He exclaimed. There was a loud scuffling noise and then a thump.

"...Fullmetal... Why exactly did the coats just fall down on my head?" Roy's voice sounded, slightly strained, and snickering was heard.

"Because my arm _accidentally _swung up and hit the metal bar" Ed answered.

"I didn't think you were tall enough to hit that bar" Roy said.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY CAN'T EVEN DRINK FROM THE TOILET EVEN IF THEY WANTED TOO!" Ed yelled. He swung forward and knocked Roy to the ground, hopping over him to avoid falling himself.

Another loud thump. "Oww" Ed groaned, a shoe having just 'magically' fallen from the sky. It was Roy's turn to snicker.

"What the hell was that for!" Ed exclaimed, stomping his left foot on what he hoped was Roy's foot. There was a loud swear. Ed smiled, right on target.

"Fullmetal!" Was the warning shout. Ed laughed once more. There was some more scuffling, as Roy stood, and knocked his head on the ceiling. "Ow" He murmured quietly.

The next following hours provided many swear words, and many bruises.

The two alchemists finally fell asleep.

"Hughes! Have you seen the Colonel?" Hawkeye said to the man.

Hughes immediately grinned. "Shh... He's in there." Hughes commented, pointing to the closet door.

Hawkeye quirked an eyebrow. The Colonel had been missing all day and his paperwork was piling up to the ceiling. She stalked over to the closet door, and ripped it open. A second later she smiled softly.

Roy and Ed were curled up on the closet ground, coats and shoes under them. Ed was partially on top of Roy, who was stretched out. She giggled, as Hughes took a picture, but then shut the door.

"You would think they wanted to be caught in there. Because the door wasn't locked and if it was they could've used alchemy" Hughes commented. Hawkeye smiled.

"Blackmail" Were her words.


	3. Dyed

**xD Sorry for taking so long. I've been busy. Worrying about everyone and stuff. Okay okay, enough excuses on with the Story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story, except for my own words. YAY!**

**Warnings- Swearing and just a bit of Yaoi Fluff. XD **

* * *

Everything was quiet in central. Havoc was not smoking, Hughes was not showing anyone Elysia's pictures, and even Mustang was working. Well that was until the familiar voice of the Full Metal Alchemist floated down the hallways.

"For the last time, shut up!" He exclaimed, slamming the door open to the offices and marching in. A suit of armor followed him. Now if you didn't know this suit of armor is actually Edward Elric's younger brother. It obviously didn't show, since Ed was way shorter then the suit of armor.

Hawkeye cast the boys a fierce glare, as almost everyone looked up from their desk to see what the boys were talking about.

"But Niisan. Your hair!" The suit of armor exclaimed, barely hidden laughter coming out as well. Ed growled.

"I know! I know!" He exclaimed, marching past the desks and into the Colonel's office, slamming the door behind him.

Roy glanced up surprised at Ed, and nearly managed not to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, colonel?" Ed growled, daring Mustang to say _anything_ about his hair.

Roy swallowed the laughter that threatened to come out of his mouth. "Wha-" He cut himself off, glaring at the shut door. Laughter could be heard coming from behind the door. "What happened to your hair?" He finally questioned.

Ed glared.

Flashback-

"Al. I don't think there's anything here..." Ed said, staring around the paint factory.

"Neither to I Niisan" Al answered.

Just as he said that, a loud growl came from behind a wall of paint.

Al screeched, scrambling over to his brother, and in the process knocking down many paint cans. A metal paint can landed on Ed's head, splitting open, and spilling bright red paint all over his head.

Ed stood there for a moment silently, before slowly pulling off the can. Red paint dripped down his face. "Al... Just so you know... that was just a puppy" Ed said, struggling to keep his calm. And this is why Ed's hair… is red.

End Flashback-

Roy resisted the strong urge to laugh, as the red haired boy tossed a file onto his desk, and settled down in a chair. "You know... I think red hair suits you" Were Roy's words, as he slid from behind the desk, settling down next to Ed.

He played with the red strands, and Ed snorted, looking at him with amber eyes. "I think you should dye your hair blonde, Mustang. Then we would match." He said. "Well as soon as this damn paint comes off." He added.

"I'm happy with my own hair color thank you very much." Roy answered.

"We'll have to fix that, now won't we?" The Fullmetal Alchemist said.


	4. Birthdate

**This one is yeah. I couldn't think of an idea and the stupid plot bunny was urging me to write this so here. 5 reviews! Yay! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer- Fullmetal Alchemist isn't owned by me, because if it was it'd be much yaoier... Yes, that is now a word.**

**Warning- A little bit of RoyxEd **

**

* * *

**

Ed sighed sleepily walking towards the door of Roy Mustang's house. All was silent and dark inside so Ed figured Roy had already gone to bed. He fumbled for his key, and pushed it into the lock flipping his wrist until he heard the familiar clicking.

The Fullmetal Alchemist swung the door open, and flicked the light switch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ED!" Familiar faces jumped out from behind Couches, and chairs.

Ed dropped his coat on the ground in shock, resisting a strong urge to scream. He eyed the banner that hung in the hallway reading 'Happy 19th birthday Ed' in bright red letters.

"...Jesus Christ!" He exclaimed, shutting the door behind him. The crowd laughed, and Ed searched for one face. Raven hair, and a smirk. He found it.

Ed pushed through the crowd towards the smirking face. "I knew I should have **NEVER** told you my birth date" Ed said accusingly to Roy Mustang.

Roy smiled, and planted a kiss on his lips. "Happy Birthday"


	5. Rain

**Yoyo, Hehe. Wow 9 Reviews. I'm really happy. I've NEVER gotten nine reviews. Okay Anyway Rain was requested, so here goes the rain. Snow will be tomorrow, cause I have an idea for the snow, but I haven't got it typed yet. XD**

**Disclaimer- Okay I'm fed up, I don't own Ed, and I don't Own Roy, which obviously means I don't own FMA**

**Warnings- Err... Not really anything 'cept for light Yaoi.**

* * *

As I threw on my coat the rain slowed to just a drizzle. I opened up the door and stepped outside.

Everything about this day was gray really. I really hate the rain. It leaves me vulnerable to attacks, well unless were getting attacked inside. It had been raining since early this morning, so the ground was muddy and slick. This was probably why I saw a boy, with a bright red coat on, laying back down in the mud. He wasn't exactly a boy, I mean... He had faced death in the face, and beaten it, and has seen great dangers. So he was more of a boy on the outside then he was on the inside. Except for the fact that he was as stubborn as a mule, and had a temper worse then anyone's in centrals.

The rain started coming down harder as I walked towards the boy. I didn't stop until the tips of his boots were touching his arm. "Alright down there, Ed?" I asked, peering down at him, my raven hair soaked to my forehead.

Golden eyes peered up at me, and a small smile touched the boy's lips. "I'm fine. Just pondering everyone's existence" He answered.

I quirked one of my black eyebrows at him. "Sounds fun. Do you need a hand up?" I asked, holding out one of my not-so-helpful in the rain, gloved hands to him.

Ed took it with his right hand, and I should've known immediately that something was up. I was pulled down on top of him, catching myself with one of my arms, so I didn't crush him.

"Do you mind pondering everyone's existence with me, Mustang?" Ed said, tilting his head towards mine, laughter flowing from his lips.

"Only because you asked nicely" I said, grinning, having no intention of moving, even as the rain poured down even harder on top of us.

Okay... Maybe I like the rain _sometimes._


	6. Sledding

**Wow... just wow. I can't believe I have 12 reviews! It makes me happy! XD Sorry for the late update. I went out to dinner tonight, and I didn't have much time earlier. Sunday I have to get up at 5 AM. This is totally freaking me out, because I might miss Fullmetal Alchemist. XD No I won't. Long enough rant. Have fun! Next Chapter is going to be awesome. I don't think it's been done before so yay!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. And No. I don't have Roy and Ed tied up in my closet. Bondage Baby :D**

**Warnings- A little bit of yaoi once more. XD Nothing else really. **

* * *

"Puh-leaaaaaase?" Ed whined, staring up at Roy with a full puppy dog face on. "Please Please Please Please Please!" He exclaimed, clasping his hands in front of his face.

Roy sighed, attempting to look anywhere in the snow covered city, then at the pout on the only Fullmetal Alchemists face.

"C'mon Roy! PLEASE!" Ed got down on his knees. This was getting out of hand.

"Fine..." Mustang gave up.

"YAY!" Ed exclaimed, resisting a strong urge to dance around. He jumped to his feet, and took Roy's gloved hand with his own, dragging the other off in ankle deep snow.

Roy sighed, allowing himself to be dragged. Who in their right mind gave Ed 3 lollipops, 5 bars of chocolate, and 9 scoops of ice cream! ... Hughes... A growl came from Roy's throat, but Ed ignored it.

Ed was now dragging Roy up a hill. A huge hill. The boy would've probably gotten tired, if he didn't have a metal leg.

Ed sat down on a wooden sled, and peered up at Roy, expecting him to follow him. Roy plopped down behind the Elric, and Ed grinned at him. Roy smiled back and pulled the hat that Ed wore, down over his ears, so the other didn't catch a cold.

"Ready?" Ed asked. Roy nodded, but then remembered Ed could see him, and touched his side. He wrapped his arms around the smaller waist, and tangled his legs with his. Ed pushed off with his metal arm, and they went flying down the hill.

Flecks of snow flew into his eyes, and he blinked. The next second, he and Ed were lying in a pile of snow, Ed's sides shaking with laughter.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Roy asked the boy.

Ed just continued to laugh, wiping snow from Roy's raven hair.

"I didn't think so" Roy said sourly. Ed grinned, and licked some snow from the side of Mustangs mouth.

"That's the fun of it" Ed said.

Roy grinned. "Maybe we should do this more often..."


	7. Drivers License

**'Tis a bit long. And I rushed through it so it might not be to good. But I mean I really started to wonder If Ed EVER got his drivers license. So here we are. ;**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I didn't have to say this but I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. And Even if I did it'd be scary...**

**Warning: Nothing I think. **

**

* * *

**Ed really didn't think he needed a license. I mean he was a state Alchemist. But then again, He could run people over without getting in any trouble. Well... Not too Much trouble. He grinned evilly. 

Roy's eyes flicked to the door as it slammed open. He frowned when he saw that it was Ed ... and that the blond haired boy had a evil smirk on his face. Ed was off today. So why the hell was he in his office.

"Rooooy" Ed dragged out his name, grinning innocently. "Will you take me to the Department of motor vehicles, so I can get my license?" Ed asked.

_Oh god. What is this world coming too? The day that Ed gets on the road is the day that he admits he's short. _Roy scratched his forehead.

"If you don't I'll tell Hawkeye that you stole he-"

"Okay Okay!" Roy exclaimed, glancing around the office, to be sure that Riza hadn't heard. He let out a sigh of relief when he didn't hear a gunshot, and then glared at the blond who stood there expectantly. "Let me go tell Hawkeye" He said, standing up. Ed grinned triumphantly, putting his hands in his pockets as he waited for The colonel.

"Er. Hawkeye? Can I get off for an hour or two? Ed want's me to take him to the Department of Motor vehicles to get his license" Roy said to the blond.

Riza blinked. _Ed? Getting a license? Kill me now god._ "Sure. Tell him I said good luck" She answered.

Roy sighed. He had hoped that Hawkeye would've said no. He walked back into his office, and grabbed his keys, putting them into his pocket. "Let's go" He said to Ed, who grinned once more.

The ride to the Department was uneventful except for the fact that Ed kept on trying to take the wheel from Roy. They almost ran into a building once, but Roy had avoided it.

"Hello Sirs... May I help you?" A Young lady asked, peering at them both. She eyed Roy, and smiled even more. Ed rolled his eyes at her actions, resisting a strong urge to yell that he was with him.

"Yeah. I'm here to take the driving test..." Ed said.

"Oh Okay. Fill this in, and then I'll tell you what to do next" She said, handing him a clipboard with a form on it.

Ed and Roy sat down in the uncomfortable chairs, Roy sighing loudly.

Name: Edward Elric

_Age: 17_

_Occupation:_

Ed Blinked. What should he put in for that. He thought for a moment before grinning.

_Occupation: Dog of the Military._

The List continued onto the back, and Ed finally finished it.

He stood and went to give the girl the clipboard back.

"Okay this is great. Just go into that room over there, and you can take the written test" She said, pointing to a doorway.

Ed shrugged and walked through it. He was pushed into a chair, and a piece of paper was set in front of him. He blinked. "Okay..." He said. Roy followed him and leaned against the wall.

Ed filled in his name once more.

If driving, and someone cut you off, What would you do?

**I'd flick 'em off, and then ram the back of their car.**

Ed whizzed through the test. "That was easy" He said, putting the pencil down.

A man stood at the head of the room. He took the sheet. His eyes read a couple of lines. "Uh. Er... Maybe you should come back later? In like... 2 years?" He said.

Ed's eyes narrowed angrily. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY ANSWERS!" He exclaimed jumping to his feet.

Roy grabbed him, muttering an apology to the man. He dragged The Fullmetal Alchemist out of the Department of motor vehicles.

"I'm never even going to go back there! It's not as though I need a stupid license... Though Driving a train would be pretty fun..."


	8. My fault

**Whee, Hi. I hope you guys aren't to mad about me not updating. I've been busy over the weekend, and no sleep means no chapter. -.- Oh well. I needed some angst in here so here you go.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own it.**

**Warnings- Swearing... And a fake charecter death?

* * *

**He groaned. There was a jolt of pain through his body. He didn't want to move. The cold cement felt as though it were digging into his skin, even though it was just sitting there, stained with his own blood.

'What the hell happened?' He thought, opening one eye. He glanced around the cement room. 'Oh my fucking god' He thought, and shut his eyes immediately. He died. He's dead! It's all my fucking fault!

Slowly he rose to his knee's, peering around the room, golden eyes filled with tears. His own body was bruised and bloodied, but he took now notice, just staring at the wall were some familiar blue clothing was hanging, stained with dirt and blood. "It's all my fucking fault" He said aloud, slamming his fists into the ground, and letting the tears fall.

"Ed! Ed wake up... It's just a dream" Those words echoed through his head.

He opened his eyes. When he saw the eyes of Colonel Roy Mustang, he couldn't stop himself from throwing his arms around the others neck.

"S' all my fault. I'm so sorry Roy" He murmured into the dark hair of his colonel.

Roy blinked, and wrapped his arms around Ed. "It's gonna be okay" he said.

'No it isn't. It's never okay' Were Ed's thoughts.


	9. Fireball

**Hiii Guys. I'm sorry. I got library books yesterday and like camped in my room reading them. And My mom has taken me shopping two freaking days in a row, it's hot as hell, and I'm not getting a lot of sleep, I have a cold, and our Internet is ghetto. D Okay enough complaining. Sorry about that. I had to go to a complain fest. Hehe. Anyway's I want to Thank ALL of the people who read this, and review. You guys are the one's who made me put down One piece, crawl to the computer, type up this chapter, and then climb back into bed. Don't you just love me?**

**Disclaimer- Too hot to type disclaimer... keyboard melting. -Voices in head say ' Nice try Lorelei'- -.- Okay I Don't own FMA, never will.**

**Warnings- Cussing, and A bit of shonen ai. But that's what makes you all love me... Right? **

**

* * *

**

"What's wrong Fullmetal?" Roy asked, peering at the golden haired teenager who sat on his couch sulking.

"Nothing is wrong!" He exclaimed, not moving from his spot on the couch, his arms and legs crossed.

"It doesn't look like nothing wrong..." Roy said, turning his gaze back to his paperwork,and scrawling his name across the paper boredly.

"Nothings fucking wrong!" Ed exclaimed once more, golden eyes flashing angrily.

"Okay then" Roy said, not looking up from the sheet of paper.

Ed sighed loudly, and Roy watched amusedly as the younger began fidgeting.

"Cut that out!" Ed exclaimed, tossing him an angry glance, as the other smirked.

"What?" He asked, smiling smugly.

Ed growled, a minute later he was standing right next to Roy. He fisted his flesh arm in his hair, and pulled his mouth Towards his own.

Roy blinked in shock before replying to the kiss, pulling Ed into his lap. Ed pulled away, and stalked out of the room.

"...What the hell? FULLMETAL! GET BACK HERE!" Roy exclaimed, finding 2 fireballs in his mouth. "God fucking dammit! These are hot!" He yelled.

Down the hall Ed laughed triumphantly.**

* * *

Yes I have more to say. If you don't know what A fireball is, tell me something in your review. -Is just leeching for more reviews-**


	10. Sneezes

**A fireball is a type of candy I geuss. It's a really hot candy. My friend allways washes hers off. I personally love them. I dunno what it's like but it really hot. And Two is like death. XD**

**Yesh Yesh I updated. Happy happy? Good. This chapter was inspired by me sneezing my head off today. 10th Chapter Guys! YAY!**

**Mmk. This chapter has some superstition in it. If you don't get what the superstition is, Say something in your review. –Is once again leeching reviews-**

**Disclaimer- I don't own FMA. But Hey We all should team up and hunt them down and take it over. :D**

**Warnings- Yaoi and Sneezing. XD Swearing and Superstitions.**

* * *

Ed sneezed.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He yelled tossing the glass that he had been holding onto the ground. Everyone turned to stare at the short boy. ((I'm very glad Ed isn't here Hehe)) Ed blinked. "Err..." He said as everyone moved away from him. He sneezed 3 times in a row and growled. Slowly he bent down and picked up some of the daffodiles that had been in the vase. He shook the water off of them.

He didn't have a cold. And No allergies, so what the hell is wrong!

Ed continued the walk to Roy's house, growling whenever he sneezed. He stomped up torwards Roy's door, and slammed it open, sneezing as he did so, and managing not to double over.

"Ed? I was just thinking about you" Roy called from the kitchen. You could almost see his smirk. Ed marched into the kitchen, and cast Roy a very furious glare, before holding his arm out stiffly, offering the Yellow flowers to Roy.

Roy blinked at the flowers, and smiled slowly, taking them, and busying himself by grabbing a vase and filling it.

Ed yawned, as the sneezing stopped. "You know sometimes I really hate you" He said, as he hopped up onto the counter.

Roy smiled, turning torwards him slowly. "Thank you for the Flowers" He murmered, kissing the younger boy on the lips, before walking away and putting the flowers on his coffee table. A minute later Ed sneezed.

"ROY!" He yelled.


	11. Glass Heart

**Hii... o.o Sorry. ; Been busy. :D No exscuses right? Oh well.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own it**

**Warning- Nothing?

* * *

**"I'm sorry but i can't just see you anymore"

Ed blinked in shock, and the glass that he had held in his hand shattered. The speaker gave the boy sympathetic glance before fleeing from the room, as The fullmetal Alchemist bent down to pick up the glass pieces one by one.

Ed stifiled his sobs, causing his shoulders to shake rapidly. He slowly began to pick the glass up with his flesh hand and put the small pieces onto his automail hand. When the familier boots came into his veiw, he waited for some cocky remark, or an insult to fly his way. When he didn't hear one, and when gloved hands reached down to help him pick up the pieces, Ed was more then surprised.

Roy watched as Edward stared at him curiously, with tear's in his eyes. Finally giving into the urge, he grabbed Ed and forced him into a bone shattering hug. Edward dropped the piece's of glass in shock, and after a moment her tentavily wrapped his own arms around the older man.

His reviere broke and he sobbed into Roy's shoulder, soaking it. Roy didn't move, sad that Edward was sad, but happy that He got to comfort the younger.


	12. Draw

**Hey all! I got a couple of qeustion's of _who_ exactly si the person who broke up with Ed. I prersonally don't know. :D You guys can pretend that it was like... Uhm... I dunno. XD anyway this chapter is credited to my sister! because she gave me the idea while I was sitting here make weird noises and being stupid. Hehe. have fun... I geuss.**

**Disclaimer- ..Don't own nothing in this story Nothing! Not even the idea! Insane.**

**Warning- ... o.o; Nothing I think.

* * *

**The room was filled with the scratching of pencils. Most of the workers were slouched over their desk, though Edward and Al were on the ground, their feet in the air as they scribbled on a piece of paper.

"3 Minutes!" Roy yelled from his office. Ed immediately broke out in snickers, and then Threw his pencil into Roy's office, smiling when he heard it hit the elders head.

"Can I borrow a pencil Havoc?" Ed asked, smiling innocently. Havoc rolled his eyes and tossed a pencil to the shorter boy. Ed immediately began drawing again.

"STOP!" Roy yelled stalking into the office, holding a sheet of paper in his hand. Everyone froze, and sat up, tossing their papers at Roy, who was immediately hit by them.

"Hmm..." Roy said, looking at the first sheet of paper. He blinked, Puzzled and turned it to the side. "... What is this?" He finally exclaimed, throwing the paper into the air.

"It's hard to draw when your a Metal suit of armor!" Al suddenly exclaimed, snatching the sheet of paper from the air, and stuffing it into his empty stomach.

Roy rolled his eyes, and looked at the next sheet. His eyes practically bugged out of his head. "Jesus Christ Havoc! Think you could make in any more mature like?"Roy exclaimed, balling up the paper, and sticking it into his back pocket for 'uses'.

The next sheet was by Hawkeye. "Errrr... Hawkeye... Is this a picture of you shooting... Havoc? And His cigarettes?" Roy said twitching his eyebrow. Hawkeye grinned innocently, but then aimed her gun at Roy, daring him to say something else. "Hahaha It's perfect perfect!" Roy exclaimed nervously.

"Hughes..." Roy said staring at the picture.

"Yeessss?" Hughes said, peering over his shoulder.

"Is this... A Picture of Me... Getting married?" Roy asked, turning to glare at Hughes. "To... Ed?" Ed began a coughing fit at this, doubling over. Al reached over to pat him on the back, As Roy snapped his finger's, burning Hughes to a crisp.

"God Roy! Can't you take a joke?" Hughes exclaimed Tossing his hands into the air.

Roy just ignored him looking at Ed's picture. "Stick figures?" he snorted, before immediately stifled his laughter when Ed sent a fierce glare his way. "It's um... Very graphic..." Roy said blinking at the picture. "Anyway! The winner of the drawing contest is... Hawkeye because it look's like she's threatening to kill me" Roy exclaimed, tossing the sheet's of paper into the air and disappearing into his office.

"...HEY THAT'S CHEATING HAWKEYE!" There was a loud bang. "...Errr But that's okay."


	13. Milk

**Hola. Okay So I've changed my updating times. Instead of every day it's gonna be every other day. Just because I have 0 Ideas right now. :D Also! to answer JinxyPie2007 Question. Yes yes you may draw illustrations of this. -glomptacklehuggle- I've allways dreamed of the day. o.O -coughcough-  
****Also I got a qeustion on what Havoc drew... I don't know what I made him draw but lets just pretend that it was O.O For our minds! yay! Anyway Have fun! with this chapter I mean. Haha Don't you just love my AN's?**

**Disclaimer- Don't own it. And I probably couldn't buy it with the $20 I own. But Hey I get paid for cutting the grass! Yay!**

**Warning-... Ahaha. Lets just say Roy sticks his tounge down Ed's Throat! Fun? Yes Yes It is.

* * *

**"No" Ed stubbornly refused the white liquid. If Al was in his human body you would've seen him pout.

"Pleeeeaaaaasseee Brother?" He exclaimed. Ed shook his head left to right, crossing his arms.

Al sighed in defeat, his mind racing to figure out a way to get Ed to drink his milk.

Ed jumped at his brothers truimphant shout, watching as the metal suit raced from the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"What... the hell?" He said blinking. He slowly uncrossed his arms and glanced around caituiosly. He let out a relieved sigh, and jumped off the stool. He Plopped down on the couch, glad that his brother had given up on trying to get him to drink the liquid. He dozed off quietly.

Woo Back with Al-

Al was dragging Roy to their room, Literally. "Ed won't drink his milk. I figured you could help out with that" Al said, first pushing the glass of milk into The colonels hands, and then shoved Roy into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Roy stood their confused for a moment, before grinning deviously. He slipped into the living room quickly, and put some milk into his mouth. He then straddled Ed, and grinning at him when golden eyes peered curiously at him.

"What're You do-" Ed was cut off, as Roy leaned forward, transfering the milk from his mouth into Ed's mouth, and forcing him to swallow. Ed spluttered, and wrinkled his nose. "Urgh! That's gross Roy!" He yelled, jumping to his feet after the Colonel rolled off of him, and going to swallow loads of water.

Roy grinned triumphantly. Of course he would probably never be allowed to stick his tounge down Ed's throat unless he shows the boy that he doesn't have _any_ milk in his mouth. Oh well.


	14. I knew it

**-figures you all love her by now- Doncha though? XD New chapter. And My friend want's me to tell you that her butt hurts. Have fun **

**Disclaimer- Don't own a thing. So stop bugging me. **

**Warnings- Mmm... A little RoyxEd But just a bit. And sweaty stuff. Yay!

* * *

**His eyes were stinging so bad. It was like when you get shampoo in your eyes but ten times worse. He splashed his face with the water from a bucket nearby, letting the water rinse the sweat out of them.

Ed was soaked with sweat. His tanktop had been thrown off much earlier, and now he was barefooted, and barechested, his Hair hanging out of his braid. His body was dripping wet and he was grateful for the break.

There was a loud 'Oomph' and then Roy settled down next to Ed under the tree. He was also soaking wet with sweat, his uniform having been thrown of around the same time Ed dropped his tanktop. His hair was hanging into his eyes, and raked a hand through it. That only caused his hair to stick up.

The two had been sparring since early that morning, glad to have a way to get away from the troubles at work for a while. The only problem was that it was over 100 degrees out. And the weather was definitly not cutting them a break. Not a cloud or breeze in sight.

Some of Edwards skin was sunburned, his cheek's flushed as he managed to catch his breath. Roy looked tanner ((Is that a word? XD)) then usual, his face slightly red, and his breathing coming in rasps.

"Next time we decide to spar... Let's make sure it's in the rain" Roy finally said. Ed nodded in agreement. Golden eyes flicked torwards the darker haired man, before a loud clap sounded, a flash of blue, and then Ed was pouring freezing cold water all over Roy.

Roy's breath hitched was the water cascaded down his body, erasing any hints o fdirt on the lean body. Once he caught his breath he was shaking, and Ed was smiling brightly at him. "Hahaha" Roy said sarcastically, before Wrapping his arms around Ed, and hugging him tightly to his body.

"Jesus christ your cold!" Ed exclaimed, but didn't pull away, thankful for the cold, as Roy was probably thankful for the heat.

"Your fault" Roy said, eyes glinting slightly. "Hahaha" Ed muttered sarcastically, grinning into the older mans shoulder. A small breeze ruffled their hair, and Edward began laughing aloud, which immediatly caused Roy to start laughing. Their laughter cascading down the hill, where a certain Browned haired man was, grinning idiotically.

"I knew it" Hughes whispered.


	15. Tree

**Hey. I'm pissed at myself for not updating, but I ran out of Idea's and then My scoliosis is apparently getting worse, and I have to get X-rays tomorrow. X.x Sucks for me. Anyway Have fun below, and if you need to know more about this crap, IM me. :D 40Reviews! I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer- Don't own a thing**

**Warning- To tired to point out a thing. Light Ed and Roy, barely noticeable**

* * *

Roy climbed the branches of the tree first, hoisting Edward up after him. Ed balanced on the branch, eyeing the one above him, before reaching for it and pulling himself up. Roy followed the younger boy, and soon they were sitting up as far as they could without falling out of the tree.

They sat down, Ed dangling his legs, and causing the branch to shake a little. Roy was clutching at the wood, attempting not to look down. "So why'd you drag me up here in the first place?" Roy asked Ed, turning his eyes to peer at the golden haired teenager.

"Look" Ed Said, and pointed to the trunk of the tree happily. There he had carved **R+E **with a large heart around it messily.Ed grinned proudly at Roy, crossing his arms, flesh and automail. Roy blinked, comprehending what R and E stood for before he got it. He laughed, grinning brightly at Ed, who smiled back.

"Your slow, ya know..." Ed said after a moment of silence, and earned himself a whack on the head.

"Atleast I'm not short" Roy muttered. Ed's shouts echoed down the tree, and across the hills.


	16. Stone

**Yo. ...You guys are so evil. Anime monster got the idea of a lemon in a tree stuck in my head... Ahaha.I bet your praying I'll write it! I probably will but it's never coming up on here. Haha. Okay enough Evilness. Orenji Yoh-chan Requested death. so here it is. Haha. **

**Disclaimer- Nononono I _do_ too own FMA... Fine be that way. don't own it.**

**Warnings- Swearing and Charecter death! Yay! such Small hints of RoyxEd they're not even there...**

* * *

A stone. The only thing left to represent the one I loved. The one I cherished. The one that I shared everything with. 

Who was I going to share with now? Havoc? I don't think so. When everyone mourns... they always say that they never got a fucking chance to say goodbye. I did. But I didn't use it. You said goodbye first. I didn't want to. No. I didn't want you to go.

Now what am I supposed to do? Move on? It's not that fucking easy. And Just staring at this stone with your name inscribed on it isn't helping. But i need something to help me remember. Help me remember the nights we spent together, doing other things then sleeping. And the mornings after late nights out, with headaches and bleary eyes, coffee wafting through your nose. Or just fooling around, and bickering like we were best friends, but were more, oh so much more.

If you were here you would probably say, quit sulking around, you'll be with me sooner or later. Get your life together and work on making others around you happy. But It's so hard. Now that you've left I don't know what to do with myself. Everyone's always sending me god damn sympathetic looks and saying 'I'm sorry' all the time. It doesn't matter if their sorry, or if their fucking bowing at my feet. It won't change anything that happened.

I wasn't able to save you from this horrifying death, and now the only part of you left is this fucking stone. Just a fucking stone. How the hell is that supposed to make me feel better? Wait. A fucking Stone with your name on it. Jeez. That just makes me feel worse. Just how you can't hear me say your name anymore. And I can't hear you say mine.

I won't let the tears fall though. That's a sign of weakness and I'm not weak... I'm just sad. Really sad that you had to go. But that's how the world goes right?

My eyes wandered across the graveyard to a nearby tree, and a stomped over to it, clapping my hands together. It immediately set on fire, andI drew a mark to make sure it burned just the Tree, and only the tree.

Standing there watching the tree, I knew how much i was going to miss your smell, your touch, and your voice.

God damn you.


	17. Chips

**Wow. I was just reading through my reviews and I noticed how scary you all can be. So I decided to get off my lazy ass and update because I don't want you all to figure out my IP adress, hunt me down and then tie me to the computer. And force me to type. Because that's even scarier then giant godzilla things eating up reviews O.O Ehem. My friend Requested a Edxwinry But I'll do one later. Hehehe? Yea. Hey. If I get 50 reviews... I'll give you all... 5 chapters. In one day. D –bribes-**

**Disclaimer- THE TURKEY DID IT! O.o;;; I don't own anythiiiiiiinnng. Excepppttt for thhhhhheeee Ein dooooll in my room! Wheee!**

**Warnings- Suh-wearing**

* * *

Rustle rustle... Crunch crunch crunch. Rustle rustle... crunch crunch crunch.

This noise had been going on for hours in the central offices and you could tell it was taking it's tol on the employees. Even the colonel was twitching his eyebrow in annoyance.

"ALLRIGHT WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE!" He suddenly burst out, causing some people to screech and hide under their desk, though I'm not pointing fingers.

The noise stopped arubtly, and there was silence, as Roy settled back down, his glare searching the office for the culprit. Minutes later...

Rustle Rustle... crunch crunch crunch. Rustle rustle... Crunch crunch crunch.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He yelled, and sprang from his chair, going to the nearest closet and swinging it open. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, and jumped ontop of the nearest thing, which just happened to Be The Fullmetal ((Heheh I almost put Meatloaf)) Alchemist. Ed stumbled backwards but caught the full grown man, before depoisiting him on the ground.

"What the hell?" He said, rolling his eyes at Roy, and peering into the closet. "Holy Shit!" He Yelled, Jumping onto Hawkeyes desk. Hawkeye twitched, and growled.

Rustle rustle... crunch crunch crunch.

Havoc blinked and peered in there. "MOTHER OF GOD AND ALL THINGS IMPOSIBLE!" He Screamed, running from the room.

Hawkeye was now getting infruiriated. What in the hell could these men be so afraid of? She peered into the room, gun drawn. And then rolled her eyes.

"It's just a rat..." She muttered, picking up the bag of chips that the rat had been snacking on, and then firing her gun.

"Ewweeee. I'm not cleaning that up" Ed said wrinkling his nose.


	18. Lollipop

**Sorry. No exscuses this time. Two chapters. Have fun**

**Disclaimer- Don't own em**

**Warning-Nanana**

Roy blinked when the lollypop that he had been sucking on for the last 3 minutes was pulled from his mouth, and found himself pouting at the sudden disappearance of the sweet.

He turned accusing eyes to The younger boy, who was rolling the watermelon flavored candy around in his mouth, with a small grin on his face.

"That was mine" Roy pointed out, crossing his arms childishly.

"And Now... It's Mine" Ed said, blinking slowly as he said it, and twisting the lollipop around in his mouth.

Roy's jaw dropped. "I spent a whole 15 minutes getting that you know!" he exclaimed, and Ed laughed once more, dancing away from Roy.

"and _I_ Spent a whole 2 seconds stealing it from you." Ed explained, eyes dancing with mischief.

Roy's hand snatched out like a cobra and grabbed ahold of Ed's wrist, pulling the boy back to him with ease.

"Equivalent Exchange?" He asked, raising one raven eyebrow, as Ed bit down on the lollipop, crushing the sweet, and then spitting out the stick onto the ground.

"Touchy" was all the younger said, half smiling, as he kissed the man on the lips.

"Mmhm" Roy grinned.


	19. Stupid Birds

God damn birds. Would they ever shut up!

I slowly opened my eye and then slammed it shut. Way to god fucking damn bright. I hope there isn't some psychic kid laying around somewhere. Ugh I felt horrible. My head felt like It had been smashed with a million of Winry's wrenches.

My stomach was roaring like a lion, and I was sure there was some nasty bile stuck in my thorat.

"God dammit" I said and immediatly regreted it. The bile that had been in my throat decided that it was to warm there and came up into my mouth. I jumped to my feet, and leaped across the room, landing on my knees in front of the toilet, and empyted my stomach to the porcelin god.

I woke up to having my bed shake, and hen the sound of someone throwing up. That isn't very pleasent, but now that I thougth about it, I wanted to trow up too. Like really bad. And My head was KILLING me. It was worse then when Ed dropped that pole on my head... accidently... I think.

Erugh. I really felt sick. It must be some new virius or something, because I NEVER get sick. Like NEVER ever ever, not in a thousand years. I haven't been alive for a thousand years, but shut the hell up. Anyway, the throwing up had stopped, and the water in the sink was running.

"Ed? You feeling okay?" I asked, though it came out as sort of a bullfrog croak, so I tried again.

"No I feel like shit" Was the answer, and I felt him crawl back into bed, and curl up under the sheets.

"Hah Same here" I replied, rolling onto my side.

He looked horrible, and i bet I looked around the same, minus the boy features, and the golden hair and eyes.

"Ohhh Roooooy" Came a sing song voice from the stairs.

"God dammit. Not him" I muttered and slammed my face into my pillow.

"I have new pictures of Elicia!" He shouted up the stairs, and I heard his footsteps come up the stairs. There was a small squeaking as Ed moved, and then a clap, and a flash of light, and all was silent.

"...Ed... Are you gonna let me down?" Came Hughes voice formt he hallway.

I heard Ed come back into the room, and shut the door, reinforcing it with a brick wall and then a cement one, before crawling back into bed with a sigh.

"I owe you" I said.


	20. Camping

**Yea. I'm sorry for not being on. I just ran out of ideas and was walking around like x.x all the time. O.o Yeaaa. Anyway I got an Idea and here I am! Oh and Plus it's a pretty long drabble. I was considering turning it into a story but then I was like... No. XD Also. I decided to kick my ass into gear when I kept on getting random reviews, and I haven't updated for like EVER. So yea. Thank you all very much. Otherwise I would've been lazing around all summer. THANKS FOR THE 50 REVIEWS! –tackleglomplove- 237 hits. Wow. That's amazing. Love you guys. I wonder if people actually spent time reading this. Lmao.**

**Disclaimer- Me no owny**

**Warnings--- Cussing. and light yaoi. Barely visible:D**

Ed was excited. He and Roy we're going camping today. He was so happy that it took him less then 5 minutes to pack all of his stuff, toss it into the car, and buckle himself in. He sat and waited impatiently for Roy, who was taking his time, and Ed was sure Roy was doing it just to torture him.

Ed was mostly happy because He and Roy hadn't spent anytime together, at all, because Ed had so many nerve racking missions. But they both had finally managed to get off, and now they we're going camping. It was Roy's idea, but Ed happily agreed.

Which is why he was leaning over and slamming his metal arm onto the horn, sending a loud noise reverberating through the neighborhood.

Roy laughed and dragged the rest of the stuff outside, tossing it into the back of the car, and then going back up to his house, locking it and twisting the knob, just to be sure it was locked. He then walked back to the car, opening it and sitting down, giving Ed a look.

Ed put on his most innocent face, though his eyes were dancing.

"Alright lets get on the road" Roy said, turning the key in the ignition, and driving off. The caride wasn't that long, mostly because Ed was talking non-stop about what they would do when they get there. So when Roy turned onto a small dirt road, Ed was jumping in his seat.

Roy slowed to a stop in a small clearing, and Ed bounced out, not even bothering to shut the door behind him as he ran around looking at anything and everything.

Roy himself climbed out and began unloading, tossing the tent onto the ground, and their bags next to it.

"Let's set up the tent" Ed said, walking over, and immediately unpacking the tent, pulling out the poles and the tent itself. The began to work, both too stubborn to check the directions. Oh yea, they also promised that they wouldn't use any alchemy at all unless absolutely needed.

Which was probably how their tent ended up resolving a small hippo. Don't ask me.

Ed stared at it his head tilted to the side. "Is it supposed to look like that?" He asked Roy turning to look at him.

Roy blinked, his eyes going to the picture of the tent. "...I don't think so." He said, wondering how they had managed that. "Maybe we should just sleep on the ground..." He suggested.

Ed stared at the tent for a moment, before nodding, and beginning to take it done. A second later he was jumping around, trying to pull a pole out of his automail. "GOD DAMMIT!" He yelled, finally ripping it out and throwing it at the nearest tree. There was a loud thwop and then a broken pole, one part of the pole hitting Roy in the head.. "...Oops" He muttered.

They finally managed to put the tent back into it's little case. "I'll make the fire and you go get some water" Roy said, bending down with some sticks he found. He arranged them in a pile and began to attempt to start the fire. It was later followed by some swearing and stomping around. And then there was a quiet snap and then the crackle of a fire filled the air.

-With Ed-

Ed blinked. "What the hell? I forgot a fucking thing to carry the water in!" he exclaimed. He then glanced around and clapped his hands together a bucket appearing after a flash of light. He grinned, before dipping the bucket into the small stream, and lifting it up with ease.

He began the walk back, and stumbled over a tree root. After trying to catch his balance he tipped over, pouring water over himself and the ground. "No god dammit!" He yelled, growling and sitting up. Now he was caked with water and dirt. He sighed.

Slowly Ed stood up, stomping on the bucket with his human foot, and then wincing before picking it up, and trudging back to the creek sopping wet. As he waited to fill the bucket, he ducked his head under the water, trying to remove the dirt from his blond hair. A second later his hair was hanging at his shoulders, out of its normal braid. He blinked.

'Where the hell did my band go?" He exclaimed, searching the rushing waters. "Dammit!" He yelled, picking up the bucket, and storming back to where he supposed their camp was, being careful not to trip over anything this time.

-Back with Roy! Yay!-

Roy was busy setting out their sleeping bags, when he heard the crunch of footsteps, he turned around, and just somehow managed not to burst out laughing at the sight of Ed.

His hair was hanging past his shoulders, dripping wet. His clothes were also soaked, and covered in mud nonetheless.

Roy covered his mouth, stifling the laughter, as Ed glared at him as If daring Roy to say _Anything._ Roy slowly moved towards him, taking off Ed's coat, and then his shirt, and glancing around for a tree branch to hang them in. Finding one close the the camp fire he hung them up, turning back to Ed and removing his boots also.

Ed blinked when he found himself just standing there in his Pants. "..." He was silent before he went to go set the bucket down near the fire, and then sitting down next to it, hoping it would dry his hair.

-Hour later-

"OW! GOD DAMMIT! STUPID FUCKING BUGS!" Ed yelled for the fifth time, slapping his hair and then wincing. "OW!" He yelled once more, growling.

Roy was laughing his head off as Ed got bit by Mosquitos and Horsefly's.

"You could help out you know!" Ed yelled at him.

Roy just fell off of the stump he was sitting on, still laughing. Ed growled and gave him a nasty look, throwing the nearest thing at him. Which was a bag of marshmallows. "Shutup!" He yelled. The marshmallows hit Roy on the head and he blinked.

"...Did you just throw marshmallows at me?" He asked Ed, his eye twitching.

"Yea. What're you gonna do about it" Ed said stubbornly, turning away From Roy. Roy sat there silently for a moment, before Standing up. He walked up behind Ed, and Swung him over his shoulder, which was no easy feat considering the boy had about 100 extra pounds on him from the Automail.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN YOU JACKASS!" Ed yelled thumping furiously on Roys back. Roy just laughed and Turned going towards the creek that Ed had gotten the water from.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Ed Yelled. As Second later he felt himself flying and then he was under water. The Creek turned out to be deeper then it looked so Ed didn't smash his head on anything. He Resurfaced and glared evilly at Roy, who was laughing his head off.

"Help me out" Ed said. "I can't touch the ground" He said quickly, holding up his auto mail hand towards Roy. Roy Took it and in the next second he found him self soaked, and swimming in the water.

"Asshole" Ed Muttered, turning away from Roy, who Dunked him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ed Said as he resurfaced once more, turning towards Roy and lunging himself at him, his eyes dancing.

-To be continued-

**Just because i think it's to long to be a drabble. Lmao.**


	21. Camping 2

**Hello my dears. :D once again I would like to say I'm terribly sorry about not updating. But I'm just starting highschool and It's crazy 'round here. I was looking at how many people have me on author alert, and their favs and I was like Grrr. Cause I know how it is when someone doesn't update for a while and your walking around all pissed off and wanting to bite someone.**

**Now the other thing that kicked me into gear was the starting season of FOOTBALL! YAY!YAYAY! –cough- Now I'm a major redskins fan, and i'm really excited. yay You gotta love me. Lmao. I have tests to do tommorow Booo! Anyway I'll try to update regularly from now own.D –cough- now I usually don't totally do random crap in my drabbles but a certain bear had to be put in here.**

**Extra Extra! I have a qeustion. Should I continue this drabble after this chapter or go onto a new one?**

**Disclaimer- Me no owny anythingy**

**Warning- cussing and Shonen Ai

* * *

**

Once Roy and Ed, stopped their splashing, they climbed out of the water, both totally soaked to the bone. They lay on the bank for a moment, before sitting up, Ed once more complaining of the bugs.

"Why don't they bite you?" He whined as they walked back to the campsite, his hair hanging around his face.

"Because My skin is tough and I'm old, and I smell nasty, like smoke." Was Roy's answer, as he shook his head trying to dry his dripping hair.

"You don't smell bad!" Ed exclaimed, staring at him. Roy just laughed.

"Only you can prevent forest fires" Came a deep voice, and Ed Screamed, immediatly hiding behind Roy.

Roy blinked. "What the hell?" He said, staring at the bear standing in front of him, wearing overalls.

Ed peered around Roy and did a double take. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! A TALKING BEAR! IT MUST BE A CHIMARA!" He screamed, and Roy winced, clapping his hands to his ears.

"No Ed. It's Smokey the bear" Roy explained, and Ed looked totally clueless.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM OUR CAMPSITE YOU CHIMERA!" Ed Yelled, jumping out from behind Roy and tackling the bear, using his metal arm to pound it's face in.

Roy sighed. Oh well he never liked Smokey that much anyway.

Once Ed had crawled off of the bear, he dusted off his hands. "Damn Chimeras" He said, and joined roy at the campfire. It was getting dark now, and Roy had dragged out some hot dogs.

"How do we cook them?" Ed asked a bit confused.

"You put them on a stick... Like this" Roy stuck the hotdog onto a stick, and Ed wrinkled his nose.

"You have _no_ Idea what has been on there" He said.

Roy rolled his eyes. "the fire will just burn it all off" He stuck the dog into the fire, and waited a bit before pulling it off. It was a little crisp but still god. He took it off the stick and stuck it onto a hotdog bun, and took a large bite.

Ed watched him chew, and winced as his stomach rumbled. He snatched Roy's stick, and stuck the hot dog onto it, thrusting it into the fire. Ed didn't pay attention to it, and when he pulled it out of the fire, it was all burnt and charred. Roy laughed, and gave Ed the other half of his, and began cooking another one.

Ed had to admit. It _was_ pretty good.


	22. All My Life

Ohmygod I'm alive! Yes I'm back after like a 2 month absence. Don't ask why I was gone, it would take forever to explain. So I'm updating with hah 3 new chapters instead! To apologize! (Once I get them all done. I'll probably have them done by tomorrow, and probably with an extra one. XD)

I might continue the camping one later, but it was what was giving me writers block. If you need to absolutely know why I was missing Go to my xanga (It's my webpage link) And Go to the... second post down maybe?

Oh and if you want to hear the music to the song below, It's Called All My Life By K-ci and Jojo. My personal favorite! And I might've edited it a bit so it fit into the story. Aww It's so sweeeet.

Okay! Yay! I'm back! And Happy:D

Disclaimer- can't I just pretennnnnd? Okay anyway, I don't own FMA or any characters that come with it, and I also don't own All my life,. (

Warnings- Ehehe Some swearing, and then some Slashy. Yay

* * *

"Alright Roy, I give. What the HELL are you doing!" Ed asked, feeling the man sneak up behind him for the eighth time.

"You'll see in a minute" Roy said, and chuckled. Ed was a bit unnerved.

He had come home, well to Roy's house, and had found the man sneaking around the house, like he was doing something that was a secret. Then next second he had yelled, told Ed to sit down, and tied him to a chair, slipping a blindfold over his eyes. Ed had been here for the past 30 minutes. And his back was sore. And he was hungry. And he was VERY curious. And he was tired. And He wanted to know what Roy was doing. AND HIS FUCKING NOSE WAS ITCHY!

"If your not going to untie me, will you at least _fucking_ itch my nose?" Ed asked, his tone a little peeved. He heard Roy come up and stand in front of him, and Ed felt a feather touch his nose, making the boy sneeze at least 5 times. "DAMMIT ROY I FUCKING HATE YOU, WILL YOU ATLEAST FUCKING ITCH MY NOSE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ed suddenly shouted, rocking the chair back and forth. He heard Roy chuckled.

"Gee Ed. You have a vocabulary worse then a sailors" Roy commented, somewhere behind Ed.

"Well you would too, if you were FUCKING TIED TO A CHAIR YOU ASSHOLE! AND MY NOSE ITCHES!" Ed continued to list his whole vocabulary of swear words, causing Roy to laugh at a few.

"Will you just get this over with, Jesus Christ!" Ed screamed, rocking the chair back and forth once more.

He stilled when he felt Roy come up behind him and untie his arms. Ed didn't move except for bringing his arms in front of him, immediately scratching his nose, and sighing in relief.

All was silent once more, and Ed left the blindfold on, waiting patiently for Roy to finish what he was doing.

A second later Ed heard music coming from the left of him, and he was befuddled. What the hell was Roy doing?

_I will never find another lover sweeter than you,  
Sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you  
More precious than you  
Boy you are  
Close to me you're like my mother  
Close to me you're like my father  
Close to me you're like my sister  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing  
And all my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
I said you're all that I'm thinking of...baby  
Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger  
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug  
I really love you_

Ed blinked. Oh damn. He knew what Roy was about to do, and he found himself panicking as the bandana came off his eyes. HOLY SHIT! Was the first thought that entered Ed's mind.

The living room, had been transformed. The couch was gone, replaced by white bean bags, and white carpet spread underneath them. Red balloons floated all around the living room, some in bunches and others just sitting on the ceiling. Red roses, symbolizing love, were in vases everywhere, and when Roy ran out of vases he just tossed them around in the room. The whole room was sprinkled with red glitter and rose petals, and it seemed to sparkle, as the dim light cast on it.

But that wasn't what had caused Ed's initial reaction. Roy was dressed up in a suit, and looking damn near irresistible. Screw being near, He actually made Ed want to jump him and rip the suit off. Roy looked sexy in the black and white suit. He wore no tie, the top of the suit unbuttoned just a bit to show of tan skin. Roy looked a bit nervous, but it vanished when he smiled at Ed.

He sang along with the song, lowering himself down onto one knee.

_"You're all that I ever known  
When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow  
You turned my life around  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes I pray that you do love me too"_

He grinned at Ed, who smiled back, and Roy didn't even have to pop the question before Ed was all over him, saying Yes over and over again.


	23. Oh

YAY another one! Before I go to bed. Jaja. I'm so happy.

Disclaimer- Me no owny

Warning- Yeah. Guys kissing. And swearing. Don't like that? Press that little button with the green arrow at the top toolbar.

* * *

Christmas was nearing. And the Headquarters was going into panic. Well not really. It was just really christmassy around them. Havoc was hanging lights... everywhere. He even tried to hang some on Roy, who had yelled at him. There were even lights on the doors, so when you opened them you had to avoid being hit by the lights that fell off.

Hughes had managed to put about a flock of deer into the office. There were 8 deer and all of them lit up and moved their heads around. Ed had put a pizza box under the mouth of one of the deer so it looked like it was eating pizza. He had also lined light up candycanes all around the office, and you could often see him using one of the red and white candies as a cane.

Even Riza had gotten into the spirit by putting a little wreath on her gun. Roy was grumpy. The whole office smelled like pine trees. And you couldn't go anywhere without being assaulted by Mistletoe. I mean he walked in this morning and was immediately kissed by Hughes, who pointed upward at the green plant. There was one over every doorway, every window, and some just hanging randomly around. It was a mine feild, and you had to slink around the edges to get around.

...And Havoc had decided it would be nice for one to be over his desk. Right directly over him. So that if you came any closer you would have to kiss him. I mean, you can't break the law of the mistletoe!

So when Ed came marching in he didn't expect to be smooched by Havoc, who was laughing. "WHAT THE HELL?" Ed yelled, and Havoc pointed up. Ed's eyes roamed the entire ceiling his eyes becoming as big as dinner plates, and he immediately flattened himself to the wall. "You guys a freakish." He said going into Roy's office, and happy no one else was around him went he went under the doorway.

"You wanted me to give you my report, Mustang?" Ed said, walking up to the desk. He stopped when he reached it and raised one eyebrow at Roy. He looked positively happy. Like happy in a scary way.

So when Ed was dragged over the desk, and found Roy's tongue down his throat, Atleast this time he didn't have any milk in his mouth, he was shocked.

He pulled away yelling "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Roy pointed up. Ed looked up, and the word 'Oh' fell out of his mouth.

"...Your still under it" Roy said, and Ed grinned wickedly.

"Ohhh" Roy said.


	24. I love you

**Yeah. 303 words. )**

**Disclaimer- me no own.**

**Warnings- Hmm. I guess a little EdxRoy. )**

* * *

It was a day like any other day. Except this day, I suppose the looks I sent you weren't as concealed as they were before. Or maybe the light touches on your wrist, your arm, or your hand. Leaning over your shoulder to read your reports. Blonde hair brushing against my face, our breaths mingling together.

I suppose that's how you figured it out. I suppose that's how you knew that I loved you, and I suppose that's how you knew that you loved me too.

It was funny that night when I invited you to come to my house. You stared at me with a dumbfounded expression, and I couldn't help but chuckle. It was as though you've never been over to my house before. It was as though me asking that question was going to change our lives forever.

Well I suppose it did.

Because that night, we were sitting on my couch, bickering like always, and suddenly you shut up. At first, I was afraid it had been something I said. I was afraid that I had hurt your feelings, something I never wanted to do, but had to do to keep up with my attitude that I didn't care for you as much as I do.

But then you turned to me, and said the words slowly, as though they were foreign on your tongue. Well I prayed that they were foreign on your tongue, because I wanted to be the only person that heard those words from you. I wanted to be the only person that received that look from you.

Those were the words that changed both of our lives. And I couldn't help but repeat them back to you.

"I love you too Ed."


	25. Dog Tags

**Yes. Another one. :)**

**Disclaimer- Don't own.**

**Warnings- Light EdxRoy.**

* * *

Jingle Jingle. 

Laughter.

Jingle Jingle.

"Ed! What are you doing out there?" Roy called, eyes narrowing suspiciously at his half-closed door. More laughter coming from the hallway.

"Nooooooothing" Called Ed, amusement evident in his voice. More laughter followed by jingling once more.

"Ed, Come back to bed. It's too early, and it's Saturday!" Roy called, curiously eyeing the door, were more jingling was coming from.

"Fine!" Ed called, and the blonde haired boy bounced back into the room. All he wore was a pair of black boxers, hair hanging out of it's usual braid, bangs dangling in his eyes. He was still jingling, and Roy watched as he crawled onto the bed, until he was right in front of the brunette.

"I got you something. Close your eyes" Ed ordered, and Roy sighed, eyelids shutting. "No peeking" He added, and Roy felt the bed decline as Ed leaned forward. He felt something jingling in front of his face before he felt the familiar touch of a cold metal chain around his neck. He opened his eyes when he felt Ed sit back down on his haunches.

He reached down and lifted the metal up to his face, confusion apparent on his face when he say the dog tag that resided on the chain.

"Read it" Ed ordered once more, laughing merrily. Roy glanced at him, and saw a dog tag apparent on his neck as well.

'Roy Mustang

If lost

Return to Edward Elric'

Roy raised an eyebrow at Ed, who was still grinning happily.

"See mine?" He said, thrusting the chain forward.

'Edward Elric

If lost

Return to Roy Mustang'

Roy laughed. "Well if we get amnesia at least people will know where to return us, discarding the thought that you are Edward Elric" Roy said, and Ed smiled at him once more.

Which explains why both of the men were jingling the next day.


	26. Christmas

**Yoyoyoyo. Yo. Haha Kiki threatened me alot. I still love ya though. XD**

**Disclaimer- Don't own.**

**Warnings- If you look close enough you can see Yaoi. P And a little bit of swearing.**

* * *

"So, Colonel..." Edward said, twirling his fingers over the arm of the leather couch. Said person looked up to stare at the blondie relaxing on his couch, in his office.

"Yes Fullmetal?" He said, after a minute of waiting for Ed to continue, aware that his door was wide open to the rest of his team. Edward rolled onto his stomach, resting his cheek on the mentioned armrest, fingers now falling down to swing against the carpet

"What do you want for Christmas?" Ed asked, watching as the brunette scribbled his name on a piece of paper, and then set it off to the side.

"Oh I don't know" He muttered, though He ripped off a new sheet of paper, scribbling something on it, balling it up, and then throwing it towards Edward. The blonde had to shoot up into a sitting position to catch it, but gloved hands firmly wrapped around the piece of paper. Where Ed was sitting, it was impossible to see him, unless you came all the way into the office. He uncrumpled the sheet of paper, eyes straining to see what Roy had written. A grin broke out upon his lips when he read the familiar scrawl, and he pocketed it.

"Stupid Bastard Colonel, always unsure about one thing or another" Was what Ed said, though even as he said it he was grinning widely at Mustang.

Skip to Christmas Morning

Roy woke up alone and cold on Christmas morning. A pout made it's way to the young mans lips and he crawled out of bed, his feet making small sounds on the carpet as he climbed down the stairs. The doorbell had rung a little while again, which was what had awoken him. And the fact that Edward was not by his side, was enough to cause gray hairs.

Hah, only joking.

He sighed, pulling down the shirt that had had been wearing. He unlocked the door, and swung it open, confused when all he saw was a box on his doorstep. A box with ribbon and a bow, and everything. He raised his eyebrow.

"Uh. What the hell?" He asked no one, leaning forward and tugging the remarkable heavy box into his hallway, shutting his door behind him. He opened the card, which only read 'From the love of your life, to the love of his life'

He blinked, and pulled apart the ribbon, falling backwards when the top sprung open and out jumped Edward Elric, in all his glory.

"Merry Christmas Roy!" He yelled, grinning like a maniac.

Roy laughed at the pure joy on Ed's face. "Well I guess I got everything I wanted for Christmas"

Meanwhile

Riza Hawkeye was cleaning up Roy's office for the Christmas holiday. It had gotten so bad, that you couldn't even walk through without tripping over a pile of paper. She was humming Christmas songs to herself as she sifted through the papers, frowning when she found a crumpled piece on the floor. She uncrumpled it, and strained her eyes to read the word on it. Huh... that's strange.

'_You_'


	27. St Patricks Day

**Me again. :P**

**St patricks day**

**Disclaimer- Nope I don't own.**

**Warnings- mm, swearing, and maybe some yaoi. If you look REALLY closely.**

* * *

Ed waltzed into the Headquarters, and stopped dead.

"What. The. Hell." He voiced, eyeing the occupants, with both blond eyebrows raised.

Hawkeye had green streaks in her hair. Hughes was decked out in green, including the rims of his glasses. Even Havoc was wearing a green ring.

"...What the hell are you guys wearing!" He exclaimed, watching as they all gave amused smiles.

"It's St. Patricks Day" Hughes said, watching as confusion ran across the youngers face.

"Who the hell is St Patrick, and why does he have his own day?" Ed said, his jaw falling slack as Roy walked into the office, wearing green gloves, and he also had green streaks in his hair.

"You don't know Fullmetal? On St Patricks Day, you're supposed to wear green" Roy said, moving closer to snap Ed's jaw shut.

Ed blinked. "What the hell? That's a strange holiday. What happens if you don't wear green? And keep your hands off of me Colonel!" He yelled, whacking Roy's hand away.

He blinked when everyone moved closer to him. "Uh... what are you doing?" He asked, taking a step backwards, and running into Roy.

Suddenly he was being assaulted by pinches.

"OW OW OWOWOWOWOWO, WHAT THE HELL!" Ed screamed, jumping as he was pinched on the butt. "That was meaaaaan" He whined.

"You get pinched when you aren't wearing green" Roy said, leaning over his shoulder and grinning at him.


	28. Bride

**Yes. I'm here again.**

**Disclaimer- Nope no owny.**

**Warnings- Yaoi. P No cussing I don't think.**

* * *

"Roy." Edward muttered. He was lying on the couch, reports dangling from his finger tips, a cup of hot chocolate resting on his bare stomach, metal fingers curled around the base. 

"Mmm?" Roy answered to his call from his place in front of his fireplace, burning pieces of paper for random amusement.

"If we ever get married" Ed enjoyed the fact that Roy stiffened visibly, his hand stopping in midair. He almost giggled, but stopped himself, forcing his mouth to continue with his earlier sentence. "If we ever get married, who's going to be the bride and who's going to be the groom?" Ed asked, watching the way Roy continued to sit still, as fire danced over his face.

"You would be the bride of course" Roy answered finally, letting the piece of paper drop onto the fire, and watching as it shriveled up.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SAYING I LOOK LIKE... LIKE A FEMALE?" Ed screamed, scrambling to sit up, and only ending up falling off of the couch with a loud thump onto the ground.

Roy laughed, glancing over his shoulder at him. "Sure. You've got long blonde hair. You're much shorter then me" A scream of indignation was earned from Ed. "And you constantly act like your Pmsing." Roy said, laughing at the mortified look on Ed's face.

Whines fell from the blonde's lips and he sat up, his hair all tousled.

The rest of the paper was tossed into the burning fire, and Roy turned, placing his hands on Ed's knees, leaning forward. "That's okay though. You're cute when you get all fussy" Another stream of shouts started from Ed's lips, but Roy leaned forward and pressed his lips against the younger, effectively shutting him up.

When he pulled away, Ed was still giving him a glare.

"...Fine. But next time, I get to be on top. I need to let out my manliness somehow!" Ed exclaimed, and Roy fell onto his back, laughing at the comment from the other.

"Agreed"


	29. Missed Me

**Bleah. FOUR CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY  
Has got to be a new record for me. XD**

**Disclaimer- No owns.**

**Warnings- I guess yaoi. You don't have to look to hard. xD**

* * *

People had been commenting on his appearance for a while now. The dark circles under his eyes, his messy hair, and the drool that constantly seeped through his lips, how he managed to fall asleep in the weirdest places.

It was because that _he_ had left a month ago.

And he just couldn't sleep without him. Hell he could barely function. Signing pieces of papers tired him out more then anything right now. Even thinking made him want to fall asleep.

Which was probably why he was sleeping on his desk, smudges from ink on his cheek, drool glistening from the corner of his lips, soft snores coming from his lips. His fingers dangled off the desk, a pen on the ground from falling from the slender fingers. His uniform was unbuttoned, and wrinkly from sleeping in it. Murmurs fell from his lips as the brunette slept.

"Oh Mustaaaaaaaaaaang" Came the call, but the Colonel didn't move, excluding the rise and fall of his shoulders.

"Roy?" The blonde poked his head into the office. Everyone had gone home by now, even Riza, so it was just them in the office. A small smile made its way to Ed's lips when he say that Roy was sleeping, and he creeped into the office. Shadows were dancing across Roy's face. Concealing the dark circles under his eyes, but not the drool falling from his lips. Ed chuckled quietly, and snuck up behind the commanding officer.

"Look's like you missed me" He said, staring fondly at the older and taller man.


	30. Heaven

**Last chapter, peoples. Yeah that's right, LAST CHAPTER.I'm finishing this, so I can start a new fanfic, so yeah. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and favoriting, and anything yall did. Keep an eye out for me. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist..**

**Warnings- Light Yaoi. Got a problem don't read it. Character death. And Swearing.**

**000**

Another day has gone by.

Where is he?

He said he would be back, weeks before today. The search parties can't find him. _I_ can't find him.

I don't know where he is. Is he hiding from us all? Is he hiding from us? Is he lost?

Hell is he even still alive?

I've stopped taking assignments. I won't even show up at Central, unless _his_ name is mentioned. Sleeping wouldn't come easy anymore. I suppose I can't sleep unless I'm wrapped up in _his_ arms. My friends have taken to force feeding me, because I refuse to eat. It comes back up anyway. I won't stop looking for him, though. Even if I'm dying, which I suppose I am, I will never stop looking.

"Ed."

"Wh-Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Ed, please."

"Did you find him? Please tell me you found him"

"Edward..."

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME! Where is he?"

"There has been no sign of him for months now. I don't think he's coming back."

"Please don't lie to me. I'll never stop searching for him. Never!"

**000**

"Shortstuff, c'mon, I made breakfast for you" That voice. I haven't heard that voice in so many years. So many years. I'm afraid I'm dreaming. It can't not be a dream. _He_ can't be standing there. _He_ is dead.

"Shorty, come on. Quit gawking at me. Your milk will get warm"

"You're not here. I'm dreaming" _He_ smirks at me, as though my denial is the funniest thing in the world.

"Oh get over it Ed. I know I was gone for a long time. But I'm back now, you understand right?"

_He_ steps forward, and I slam backwards into the wall.

"R-roy? Is it really you? Am I sleeping?"

"No Ed. You took forever to come get me. But you found me." He brushes hair from his forhead, and moves again, towards me. "We can be together forever now. I missed you so much, shorty" His fingers brush over my lips, my cheeks, my collarbone. I find myself sucking in my breath.

"Why didn't you come back til now?"

"I was stuck." Came his answer, and I found myself closing my eyes.

"Roy, I don't feel pain. Where am I? I don't know where we are, Mustang."

"Heaven, Ed. Together now, forever, right? Your breakfast is getting cold, come on, lets go eat."

He grabs my hand, and I find myself smiling for the first time in a long while.

"Love you, Roy"

He chuckles, and kiss me on the lips.

"Same to you, shorty"


End file.
